


Mr. Teddy Bear

by kizi1999



Category: DanPlan, Video Blogging RPF, actuallyoddplan
Genre: Amusement Parks, Comfort/Angst, Dorks, Dorks in Love, Falling In Love, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Idiots in Love, M/M, Secret Crush, Secret Identity, Teddy Bears
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:21:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24301267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kizi1999/pseuds/kizi1999
Summary: Hosuh Lee, an art student in debt to pay his student loans, his rents and trying his best to survive after his parents cut his allowance for pursuing arts course instead of business management. His day couldn't get any worse until he was fired from working at a cafe.In distress, the art student prayed for a miracle.... But a huge bear mascot appeared in front of him instead.
Relationships: Hosuh Lee & Stephen Ng, Hosuh Lee/Stephen Ng
Comments: 13
Kudos: 62





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> What's happens here, stays here >:V

"Hosuh Lee! YOU'RE FIRED!"

That's the last thing the grey haired guy wants to hear at this moments, he wouldn't give up just yet.

"W-wait, please..." Hosuh pleads, trying to hold his tears back too. "I really, really need a job! Please give me a second chance-" But before he continues, the manager cuts his sentence.

"ENOUGH." The older man shouts, "You shouldn't slapped that poor woman's hand, what kind of a worker does that!?"

Hosuh DID slap a woman's hand, but it is only to defends himself from the woman... Who keeps touching his behind on purpose. What's worse that he knows that no one believe him after the woman victimatizing herself in the middle of the cafe.

So, it's probably for the best to keep quiet.

"Hosuh, just take off the apron, change your uniform and get out." The manager says in a tired tone, he knows that he need to deal with the 'victim' of the situation later.

And with that, the young man makes his way to the locker room, change into his casual attire and pick up his bag.

"Where do I go after this...." Hosuh thinks while clutching his bag.

He quickly got out of the cafe by using the back door, he didn't want all of the attentions and glares from his ex-coworkers and customers.

As he steps outside of the cafe, Hosuh only could think of sitting on the sideway of the road. It was almost midnight, so there won't be a lot of cars on the road.

Hosuh walked for a few blocks away from the cafe, then he saw an amusement park. The park was obviously closed since there's no bright and colourful lights as it should be, at night... It's look like a shadowy place where no one would want to be close with.

A perfect place for Hosuh to be alone.

Hosuh noticed there's a streetlight outside of the amusement park, "This place will do..." Hosuh sighed as he took a seat under the streetlight, leaned his head against it.

His head is empty, no thoughts, no vents nor rants. Nothing.

"Should I just give up?" Hosuh thought, he tried to remembered his parents' disappointed faces. "They did try to make a point that studying art is not easy..." 

His parents have always dreamed to pass their years of hardwork of handling the business companies to their sons. But being the eldest between Hosuh and Joey, obviously their parents wanted to pass it to their eldest son.

But Hosuh declined the offer and toughen up himself to tell about his love to art. Which caused a huge fight between him and his parents.

Nevertheless, his parents let him to learn art to 'teach him a lesson' of reality.

It's have been only two semester of Hosuh studying diploma of Art, two hell of semesters. Hosuh wasn't really familiar with the basic art skills but his passion what's kept him going, his lecturer sometimes took pity on him but they knew that Hosuh is a dedicated art lover and a quick learner too, even though he's a self-taught artist.

But of course, there's a lot of competitions in the Art Education courses. A lot of experience artists. Which makes it harder to keep the positive mentality if you're surrounded by the 'better' artists.

Hosuh took out his phone, he look at his mother's contact info. "Should I lose to them?" Hosuh softly whispered. Then slowly, burst into tears.

"No! I am so close to achieve my dream..." He whimpered, pulling his knees closer to his chests. "B-but..." He sniffed, clutching his phone.

The young artist continued to cry softly, letting go a few hiccups. "I can't even pay off my student loans and rent... I should've be smart enough to listen to my parents."

Hosuh haven't gone through a mental breakdown as he wanted to prove to his parents that he can chased after his dream being a cartoonist. He always bottled up his feelings, knowing that he couldn't tell his problems to other people.

Hosuh took a look at his phone again.

"I.. Just want to be happy with myself.."

He unlocked his phone and pressed call. Hosuh's heart is nervously waiting to hear his mother's voice. He knew his parents going to pull the 'I told you so' talk later.

As soon as he heard his mother's "Hello", his phone was snatched away from him by a.... Hand!?

Hosuh jumped when he saw there's a hand coming out of a bear mascot's mouth in front of him. He wanted to scream of surprise but the confused thoughts took over him.

Leaving the poor artist being confused with the whole situation, the hand quickly being 'swallowed' back inside along with his phone. Hosuh wanted to stop the bear but then again, the bear is a lot larger and taller than him.

The bear is in soft light brown in colour with a lighter shade of sand-ish colour around the belly and it's nuzzle. The black button nose is matching with the eyes. The bear somehow looks slightly grumpy, probably because of the narrow eyelids design.

But the small smile makes it look confident.

Not to mention how cute the purple ribbon on it's neck, it matches with the bear's mohawk.

Leaving the appearance of the bear aside, Hosuh heard some mumbles inside of the bear. It seems like the person inside of the bear is talking to his mother... Not a good idea to let a total steanger to do that.

About ten minutes later, the hand came out of the mouth along with his phone. Hosuh looks at the hand, seems pretty thin but he gently took his phone back.

"Thank you...?" Hosuh thanked the bear for returning his phone. He didn't dare to ask what's the person and his mother were talking about.

As Hosuh opened his bag to put his phone away, Hosuh felt a soft pat of his shoulder. The artist look at the bear and he have a piece of paper in front on him, "What's this?" Hosuh asked.

He read the paper, it's a job application form. A job at the amusement park though, but it's more than enough to Hosuh. "A-are you offering me a job?" Hosuh have a beam of hope in his eyes, he could only think of how grateful he is.

The bear look on the ground but he nodded.

As the bear tried to take a look at the young man, he felt a hug on the mascot's body. Hosuh gave the bear a really tight hug even though the bear is too big for his arms.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" Hosuh said with a smile on his face, he have a small tear in his eyes but the bear knew it is a tear of joy. 

The bear let one of his hand to hugged back Hosuh, while the other one to pat the smaller artist's head. The person who's inside of the bear mascot couldn't help to think adorable Hosuh is when he smiled.

But then Hosuh break the hug and look at the bear, "I'll definitely come here if I get the interview." Hosuh said.

The person inside of the bear just look at him, didn't realized he look at the young artist lovingly. The bear reached out his hand and gave Hosuh a pat on the head.

Hosuh let go a small giggle and then he put the paper inside his bag, "Oh shit! It's pass midnight! I need to go back to my dormitory room before the guard locked me out." Hosuh said when he check the clock on his phone.

Hosuh quickly turned around and start running, the bear just look at him and started to make his way back to the amusement park.

"MR. TEDDY BEAR!"

The bear look at the direction of the voice and saw Hosuh waving back at him. "I can't wait to be your co-worker!" Hosuh smiled and continued his way back home.

The bear just wave at him until Hosuh is out of he is out of the bear's sight.

As soon as the bear entered the amusement park, he quickly took off the bear head, revealing his black hair. 

The man covered his blushing face, "I can't go to that class facing him anymore..." He whispered softly.


	2. Mr. Friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hosuh met Mr. Friend in their Mandarin Class. Nothing too special, but something about Mr. Friend is very calming to Hosuh. He's just a really great guy and so sincere, a perfect friend for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like I said in the previous chapter, what happened here.... stays here.

Hosuh kept looking at his phone as he was waiting for something. Waiting to received a call.

The young artist wasn't focusing in his Mandarin class, it was another normal day in the class. Learning how to pronounce the numbers and write too.

It's been a few days after Hosuh sent the application form to one of the workers at the amusement park, his name is Jay.

He seems friendly and nice since he always say in a chirping tone of voice, but Hosuh could tell it is only for his job as he could heard Jay's sigh when Hosuh turned around to walk away. Didn't really think he could pull it off as a worker at the tickets' booth, but knowing that he still have the job, Hosuh could give Jay a round of applause.

"MR. NG!"

Hosuh let go a small yelp when the teacher called out one of the students, the one who sat right next to him. Luckily the teacher didn't notice that he wasn't paying attention in the class too.

"Mr. Ng, how many times are you planning to sleep in my class?" The teacher commented on the other boy's behaviour.

Hosuh just took a peek with the corner of his eyes to look at the sleepy student. He's taller than Hosuh's height, skinny but not lanky and have black hair that shined under the lights when he took off his hoodie.

The guy took off his glasses and rubbed his eyes sleepily while yawning.

To be honest, Hosuh never noticed him. Like, he always took a seat beside him since the class wasn't that big. It only consisted of fifteen students and everybody knows the unspoken rules that if you take a seat in that place on Day 1, it's going to be YOUR seat until the end of the semester.

Besides, they never talked to each other since they're not the in same faculty. The most interactive thing they had done to each other is passing the attendance form in the class.

Hosuh knew the student's name, Stephen Ng.

And that's it.

"Hey." Stephen said. 

"Er... Yes?" Hosuh replied while thinking it was quite surprising since this is the first time they talk to each other.

Stephen scratched the back of his head, "Not to be nosey, but why are always checking your phone?" Stephen bluntly asked. "I don't want to be THAT person, but you should put your focus on the lectures."

(( **A/N** : that's rich coming from someone who slept in the class-))

Hosuh quickly blushed of embarrassment, "O-oh.. Um, you noticed it?"

"Yeah, you have been looking at your phone since the moment you entered the class." Stephen added. He took out his phone from his pocket and look at the time. "Five more minutes to go..."

Hosuh took another look on his classmate again, after talking to him for a minute there, Stephen seems like a chill person and somewhat probably a caring person too since he noticed how bothered Hosuh was about the-

The job!

"Oh! Stephen!" Hosuh called the taller boy's name.

"Yes?" Stephen replied, his eyes were glued on the clock that was hang in front of the class. He's most likely to count how many seconds left before the class ended.

"Um, would you like to have lunch with me?"

As soon as Hosuh finished his sentence, it took Stephen off guard.

"H-HUH?" Stephen instantly look at him. Honestly, Stephen didn't know how to respond to that since this is the first time they talk to each other, but Hosuh couldn't help to notice the sligh shade of red forming on Stephen's cheeks. "Er.. Sure? I mean, okay." Stephen bluntly took the offer.

Hosuh just smiled at him brightly, "Great!" He paused, then he continued. "I.. Just need someone to listen and-"

"Do I look like a therapist to you, Hosuh?" Stephen said in with a blank expression.

"No, I mean- I didn't mean.. You don't have to-" Hosuh panicked, he certainly didn't want to make the other boy felt like being used by him.

As the lecturer said the class is over, everybody started to pack their things up... Stephen let go a laugh. A really genuine and charming one.

"Ahahaha, oh god.. Hos, chill..." Stephen stood up from his seat.

"Yeah, you can talk to Stephen, a'right?" Stephen said while patting the young artist's head. "Come on, let's go the Education Faculty's Cafe." 

X~x~X

"So you're saying that a person in a huge bear suit saved you?"

Stephen took a bite of his sandwich as Hosuh nodded.

"Yeah, I was alone at that time and I thought of calling my mom and this bear... This gigantic bear just came out if nowhere." Hosuh told his classmate about the incident. "Not to mention, that my mom didn't even call me back after the Mr. Teddy Bear-"

Hosuh stopped when he saw Stephen did a stop signal at him. "Hold up, Mr. Teddy Bear?" Stephen look at him with a funny smile on his face. "You called the person who saved you that?"

The young artist's face began to grew rosy, he quickly look away, "I mean... The bear is cute, it have a purple mohawk."

"Sure, maybe I should dye my hair and make it into a mohawk so that you can call me cute too." 

When Hosuh look back at Stephen, he could tell that Stephen found it funny to call the bear 'Mr. Teddy Bear' since it sounds childish.

"I know it's unbelievable, but that's my only hope to get some money..." Hosuh said, placing his head on the table. "I thought it could be sign for another chance to prove my parents wrong, but I guess the amusement park wasn't looking for extra workers..." He added in a defeated tone.

Stephen just kept quiet, continue to munching down his sandwich. He look at the poor artist, who's obviously heartbroken by it. Then he stood up with a phone in his hand.

"Huh? Where are you going?" Hosuh questioned.

"Don't worry, it's just my brother." Stephen smiled at Hosuh, reassuring the boy to not be worry. "I just forgot to tell him that I'm gonna eat my lunch with you."

Hosuh felt like a huge boulder of guilt just hit his back. "Oh no! I'm so sorry-" He apologized.

"Nah, don't worry too much." Stephen said, looking at his phone, "He's a chill dude." And with that, he walked out of the cafe to answer his phone call, leaving Hosuh all alone at the cafeteria.

"Oh goddd, why I didn't ask him if he's available or not..." Hosuh thought to himself, "I just bluntly asked him to join me and obviously he's going to say 'yes' as a pity..." He scratched his head furiously as he thought how stupid he is to do that. To make someone forget about their plan with other people.

Suddenly, Hosuh's phone buzzed. 

Hosuh took out of the phone from his pocket, it was from an **unknown number**.

As sketchy as it seems, Hosuh answered the call. "Hello?" 

"Good morning, am I speaking with Hosuh Lee?" The voice asked politely.

"Um, yes! And who are you?"

"My apologies, my name is Daniel Lim and I am the one who's in charge of Keshi's Wonderland." The voice finally introduced himself as Daniel.

"You see, I've read your resume and you seems like an excellent choice for us to recruit you." Daniel said in a happy tone. "It says here that you're a student in at the nearby university, do you think you could make it for an interview around 3'o clock?"

As soon as Daniel stopped talking, Hosuh quickly tried to stop himself from squealing of joy. He couldn't believe it. Just a few hours ago, he was so worried about failing to find a job. But apparently, there's always a miracle around the corner.

"YES! I-I could make it and I'll come right on time too!" Hosuh replied in an excited tone. Leaving Daniel to laugh on the other side. "You sound excited, can't wait to see you later." Daniel hung out the phone and left Hosuh having the biggest smile on his face.

At the right moment, Stephen walked back into the cafeteria. He saw Hosuh sat still at his place, waiting for him like an obedient puppy with a smile on his face. 

"You look happy, what's up?" Stephen smiled softly, knowing that his classmate is in the good mood. He took a seat in front of Hosuh.

Hosuh look at him brightly, "Stephen, can you guess what happened?" He playfully asked the black haired boy.

Stephen rubbed his chin, playing along with Hosuh's mood. "Huh... Let me think..." Stephen pinched the bridge of his nose. "The amusement park called you?"

The boy's answer made Hosuh nodded aggressively, but he was quite surprised with Stephen's answer.

"How did you know? It just happened a few minutes ago." Hosuh questioned.

The taller boy shrugged, "I don't know Hosuh, maybe I'm just that smart and a genius guy to know that." Stephen said, making a V-sign and placed it under his chin confidently.

Hosuh just smiled at his classmate, who knew that Stephen could be this friendly. Stephen usually very quiet in the class as he focused in the lectures... Except for morning classes, in this case, Mandarin Class.

But for whatever reason, he is extra sleepy in the class today.

"Well, shall we go?" Stephen said, grabbing his messenger bag. "I have Teaching Materials class after this."

"Yeah, I'm good to go!" Hosuh agreed. "I need to get ready for the interview."

* * *

_Time Skip to 3 pm_

Hosuh nervously stood in front of the amusement park. There's a lot of people come and go from the entrance, passing by the young artist.

As Hosuh try to make an attempt to step inside, someone is calling him.

"Ah! It's Ho-Ho!"

Or rather calling him by his nickname.

Hosuh look at the direction to the voice, it was in the ticket booth.

The young artist approached the booth and saw the odd eyes boy waving at him. "Hi Jay!" Hosuh sweetly greeted him.

"Aww, you remember me." Jay chuckled. "So, your name is Hosuh Lee? Welcome to the team Ho-ho." 

Hosuh only replied with a confuse look, "Oh no, I didn't get the job yet." Hosuh quickly clarified that he hasn't gone through the interview.

The blond boy just shrugged, "Trust me, you will get the job here. We're actually pretty desperate right now." Jay said.

"We?"

"Yup." Jay paused for a moment, then he continued. "We only have nine employees right now, so I'm pretty sure you'll get it."

What Jay said left Hosuh to be even more confused. How can they only have nine employees to manage the whole park? That's obviously impossible.

Both of the boys gave each other goodbyes and now it's up for the young artist to successfully pass the interview.


	3. Mr. Boss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mr. Boss finally meet Hosuh for the first time and turns out, he's the only person who keeps a secret in the park.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before you guys continue reading the story, I want to say thank you so much for the support but I'm too embarrassed to reply it here because ajdhsjxjssjsjj- It's been so long since I use AO3, the last time I used it is 2018 :')

"Hosuh Lee?"

The grey haired boy turned his attention towards the familiar voice, it belonged to Daniel.

Daniel is taller than Hosuh, but not as tall as Stephen. He have a very welcoming smile on his face and comforting green eyes. His body is bigger than Hosuh, which is perfect for giving out some hugs.

Daniel reminds Hosuh of a bear.

It's unbelievable seeing how someone so young, probably in his 20's, handling the whole amusement park. Not to mention, how casual Daniel is. He wore a pink sweater, blue jeans and a pair of sneakers.

"Hi, I'm Daniel!" The green haired guy placed his hand in front of Hosuh, expecting a handshake. The young artist took it and gave a firm handshake. "Oh, wow! You're just right on time, you must be really want this job." 

Daniel's comment made Hosuh release a weak laugh, "Well, I don't really have much of a choice..."

"Oh?" Daniel's curiosity sparked, but he turned into a blind eye so that he didn't make Hosuh uncomfortable with him being nosey about it. 

"Well, I was quite surprise to see anyone wanted to work here." Daniel said, then he continued. "Do you even know what you're gonna do here?"

"Huh?" Hosuh look at nervously. "Um..."

Before Hosuh could even give a reply, a red headed man's voice interrupted them. "HOLY SHIT!" He gasped, then he turned around and shouted "GUYS, WE FINALLY HAVE A NEW MEMBER!"

"AJAY, go back to work!" Daniel faceplamed. "Anyway, we open our park only on weekends since most of us are college students. The 'actual' adults are too scared to work here." Dan continued.

"Well, except this week since most of us got our class cancelled." Dan said.

Hosuh just kept quiet, he look at Daniel suspiciously. "Dan... I'm not trying to be rude or nosey but what do you mean that 'actual' adults are too scared to work with you?" He questioned the park owner.

"Oh, ya know... Loan sharks." Daniel answered bluntly.

"H-HUH!?"

Daniel nod his head, "Yup, my parents made a deal with them to open Keshi's Wonderland..." Daniel explained, "But they couldn't pay them back, so they ran off somewhere to hide."

Hosuh couldn't believe his ears, did he heard Daniel right? "A-aren't you scared??" Hosuh asked with a raise of his voice of concern.

"Not really, my brother and I already pay their debts." Daniel said and end it with as shrug. "It took all of our whole family's life savings tho..."

Then he continued, "Even though we're safe right now, my parents are still missing and..." Daniel let go of a sigh, "I'm struggling...."

Honestly, Hosuh felt bad for Daniel. He wanted to work for the money, but seeing the state of Daniel is in right now... He felt bad working for him. Daniel will need to pay his employees, but he needs the money too.

Then again, Daniel is very casual and straight forward telling Hosuh, a total stranger, about his situation.

"Um.. Daniel, why are you so..." Hosuh stopped when Daniel look at him, Daniel still have that comforting eyes and warming smile on his face. "I- Never mind..." Hosuh quickly look away, he felt bad if he asked Daniel about his openness personality. Maybe he just need to vent it out.

"Huh, you're a shy one... Aren't you?" Daniel teased, then he put his arm around Hosuh's shoulders. "That's so cute of you." He teased the shorter boy.

"No wonder Mr. Teddy Bear is so interested in you."

The green haired guy's comment made Hosuh's heart skip a beat.

"H-huh? Is Mr. Teddy Bear here?" Hosuh questioned, "I need to thank them for the opportunity to work here." Hosuh said.

Daniel rubbed his chin, "Well...." he paused, "I don't think so, today is **his** day off."

"O-oh..." Hosuh weakly sighed, "At least I know he's a guy." Hosuh thought.

"So, what jobs are available for me?" Hosuh asked the park owner. Daniel beamed of excitement, knowing that young artist is really interested in working at the park. "Well, we have the janitor spot available."

Hosuh give a nervous look. "I-I can handle t-that..." Hosuh stuttered, he didn't want to but he had too.

Daniel playfully smacked Hosuh's back. "Kidding, I'm kidding!" Daniel laughed, then he continued. "But if you want to tho-"

"Stop teasing the poor boy!"

Another voice joined in. Both of Hosuh and Daniel look at the direction of the voice.

The voice is belonged to a young girl with pigtails. Behind her, there's Ajay, looking all excited to see Hosuh.

"Um- WHAT?" Daniel said, "Ann, Ajay! Go back to work!" He commanded.

"Pssh, there aren't even many people today since it is Thursday." Ann waved her hand, making 'it's-not-a-big-deal' gesture. "Besides, we're gonna take him to the staff room!" Ann added, pulling Hosuh away from the park owner and ran off.

"WA-WAIT! He needs to go through an interview with me!" Daniel shouted at his employees.

* * *

Hosuh looked around the staff's break room. It was pretty comfortable, there's an AC and a large L-shaped couch. A small coffee table too, and a mini fridge.

"So..." The pink haired girl look at Hosuh closely, "What do you want from here? A revenge? Fame?? Or are you plotting to take Daniel dow-"

The red headed man smacked Ann at the back of her head. "Enough with your detective play Ann." 

"What's up, the name is Ajay." The guy introduced himself. He is highly attractive... Dark skin tone, piercing yellow eyes, curly read hair and have a charming smile on his face. "Nice to meet you buddy."

Hosuh blushed when he shook hands with Ajay. "I- Um.. The name is Hosuh!" The young artist blurted out his name.

Then, Ann casually put her arm around Hosuh's shoulders. "Yeah, been there... Done that. Ajay is a very handsome guy." The girl called Hosuh out, having a smirk on her pretty face.

Hosuh look at Ann and then raise one of his eyebrows, Ann caught what he's trying to say. "Oh right, I am Annabelle! Just call me Ann." The girl with pigtails gave Hosuh a casual introduction. 

Ann is a very cute girl. Small and petite, her pink hair looks soft and her friendly smile fit her bright personality perfectly. Her bright blue eyes also helps her to look trustworthy for a first impression.

"Come on dude, take a seat." Ajay said, trying to be friendly to the newcomer while tapping his hand on the couch.

The artist slowly made his way towards the couch and took a seat beside Ajay. "So, you're looking forward to work here?" He asked.

"Oh yeah!" Hosuh excitedly answered. "I really need this job to pay my student loan!"

Ann took a seat next to Hosuh with a flop, leaving Hosuh to stuck in the between. "Hosuh... How do you know that we're desperate for extra workers?" Ann questioned, then she pointed at three towers of flyers. "Just asking because we haven't pass these around town yet."

After Ann finished her sentence, Hosuh shyly fidgeting his fingers. "I.. Well, someone saved me actually..." He said, put on a warm smile as he remembering the Bear.

"Your mascot actually suggested me to work here." Hosuh answered, causing the other two to look at him with a confuse expression.

"You mean the person who wears the bear suit?" Ajay asked, scratching the back of his head.

"Yeah!" Hosuh smiled adorably at the two fun fair workers, causing them to feel warm inside, "Do you know who is he? I really want to see him." Hosuh said.

Both Ann and Ajay look at each other after they heard that, they gave Hosuh an awkward smile. "Um... Well, you see..." Ajay nervously spoke first, then Ann continued. "We ALL don't know his identity... Only Daniel knows."


	4. The minion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After talking to Mr. Boss, Hosuh get to meet a few of the minions that work at the amusement park before he went back home.
> 
> Though, one minion have their own story to tell to Hosuh... More like a warning to tell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ayeeee, my tablet is broken so I can't draw :'D Oh well, at least I can update this fic.  
> Again, thank you so much for supporting me on AO3 too :') it means a lot to me.

Hosuh unlocked his house and took a step in. "I'm home..."

"Hey Hosuh." Joseph, or Jo for short, greeted him while still sitting on his chair, finishing his report about colour theory.

Jo is Hosuh's roommate and classmate, an art student too. "So how's the interview went?" Jo asked. Hosuh just look away as soon as Jo asked the question.

Jo quickly noticed the silence that Hosuh gave it to him. "Oh... I'm sorry..." 

"Eh, no no no!" Hosuh shook his hands in front of him, "I didn't blew it up!" He panicked.

"Huh!? Then what happened?"

"Well..."

* * *

Right after Hosuh met the two workers, Daniel busted into the staff room and brought him to his office.

_"I am deeply sorry that both of the workers acted like that." Dan apologized, kindly placed a cup of coffee on the coffee table._

_Hosuh just shook his head, "Oh, it's fine... Really!" He rose his voice a bit to ensure Daniel that it's not a big deal. "I'm just surprised how friendly Ann and Ajay towards a newcomer like me."_

_The owner of the park gave Hosuh a weak smile, "I'm glad you found them friendly... Most of the people would found them to be unprofessional." Daniel explained._

From the way Daniel spoke about it, Hosuh get the idea that a lot of people didn't accept the offer to work here because they couldn't take the job seriously at the amusement park.

_"It's fine. Really, they seemed lovely too!" Hosuh complimented Ann and Ajay, leaving Daniel agreed with him. "Yeah, they're my lovely friends."_

_Daniel took a seat in front of Hosuh. "Anyway, let's go down to business." The park owner clapped his hands and rubbed them, "Can I have a copy of your class schedule, please?"_

_Hosuh dug his hand into his bag and handed over the copy of his timetable. "Here you go."_

_The green haired boy took a look at the timetable and noticed something, "Oooh, you're an art student?" He asked. Take a small walk towards his office table to grab his notebook and then went back to Hosuh._

The young artist only replied with a nod.

_"That's great, I'm sure you know Ivu. She's also an art student from your university." Daniel explained. He felt relief knowing that Hosuh won't be an outcast if he have someone else to talk to or befriend with._

But the problem is, Hosuh have no idea who is Ivu is.

_"I see..." Hosuh weakly gave a reply._

_Daniel still had his focus on his book, writing something in it. "So Hosuh, can you tolerate with entitled people?" Daniel asked._

_"That's the first question!?" Hosuh shocked, he knew this is an interview but holy hell... Daniel caught him off guard for sure._

_"Um... I just bad at talking at people?" Hosuh answered._

_Without changing his focus, Daniel asked again. "What do you mean by 'bad' at it?"_

_Hosuh scratched the back of his head. "Well, it's not like I yelled or give rude remarks... but I can't keep a conversation nor entertain people..." Hosuh answered honestly._

_Daniel then took an eraser and rubbed it on his book. "Okay... So you're most likely to let people stepped on you?" He asked again, the young artist let go of a whimper as an answer. "I'll take that as a yes."_

_"How about mechanical stuff? Do you have a basic skills to fix something?" Daniel asked another question._

_"No... I don't..." Hosuh replied._

_"Guess I'll still be the one who do the fixing stuff." Daniel laughed._

After a lot of questions, Daniel finally let Hosuh go home. He informed the young artist can he will let Hosuh know whether they have a position for the boy to work at the amusement park... Or not.

* * *

"Wait- HOLD UP." Jo stopped Hosuh from continue his story. "Ivu is working there too!?"

Hosuh gave him a confuse look, but answered it anyway. "Yeah? Do you know her?"

Joseph almost flipped out when he heard it. "DUDE, you know what our batch was divided into two groups right?" Jo said, Hosuh just nod his head. "Okay, we're in group B while Ivu is in group A and TRUST ME." Jo gripped the another artist's shoulders.

"Her artworks... ARE MASTERPIECES."

Hosuh look at his roommate as he fired up about this girl. "Ooooh, you're a fan of her?" Hosuh assumed.

But right after he said that, Jo just look at him with a disturbed expression. "Fan?" He paused, then he continued. "I look at her as a RIVAL!"

"Ooohh... Boy..." Hosuh gulped.

"Dude she's always get the good marks from our lecturer and not just that! I remembered when I participate the sculpture contest on the first semester and guess what happened! I got second place while Ivu got first place-" Jo's rants were too quick for Hosuh to cut him, leaving the grey haired boy to just listen to Joseph's ramblings about him being envious of the girl.

But there's one more thing that's bothering Hosuh before he went back home. He have met Jay, Ann and Ajay at the park, but there's someone else who said something to him... Something unexpected.

* * *

_"Okay guys, thank you for the warm welcome." Hosuh smiled softly at Ann and Ajay._

The trio is at the staff room again, meeting there one last time before Hosuh went back home.

_Ann placed her arms around Hosuh's waist, giving him a hug. "No problem, we really love having someone new here." She said in a childish tone._

_"Yeah man, we could use some help and you seem like a pretty cool guy." Ajay agreed, ruffling Hosuh's hair._

Hosuh honestly felt warm inside. Ajay and Ann are nothing like his previous coworkers. Not that they're bad people, but not the best either.

Most of the barista and the workers at the cafe just preferred to mind their own business instead of being friendly or sociable. As much as being an introvert himself, Hosuh couldn't help to feel lonely or bored while working. During his break time, Hosuh could be found doodling on his sketchbook or playing his games, like the other workers at the cafe.

However, the warm moment ended when someone bursting into the room with a loud voice.

_"THAT COW BETTER BE LEAVING THE TOWN OR I'LL-" The girl with a short dark blue hair stopped as she saw the trio in the room._

_"Shit-" The girl cursed, she fixed her hair and rubbed of some dust from her uniform and placed her hand in front of Hosuh. "Sorry you have to see that, I'm Shai!"_

_Hosuh nervously took the offer of a handshake. "Nice to meet you... I'm Hosuh."_

_Before any awkward silence could happen, Ajay asked the girl. "Hey Shai, what was that all about?"_

_The trio couldn't decide whether it is a right choice to ask or not, "OH MY GOSH, I didn't know where to begin with." Shai scratched her head furiously. "Okay, so I was the one who's in charge of the Spin-The-Cups ride and this lady literally pushed every. Other. Customer. Aside so that her 'precious little angels' could go first."_

_"So I went to her and said that they need to queue for the ride like everybody else and guess what she said." Shai paused, creating the suspense tension._

_"I am tired of taking care of my children, we have been waiting for so long under the sun. And I PAID for this."_

Hosuh's jaw dropped, he look at both Ann and Ajay. They didn't look surprise at all, Ann just pinched the bridge of her nose while Ajay rolled his eyes. They seemed like they're use to it.

_"Shai, you have been working here even before I joined in." Ann giggled, "How can you'd be still surprise with these kind of people?"_

Before Shai could even replied, a man came into the room. He have dark shade of blue hair that covering his eyes.

As the man flopped onto the couch, he let go a loud tiring sigh.

_"UUUUUURRRRRRRRGGGGGHHHHH.." The man sighed even louder, it seemed like he want someone to ask him what happened to him._

_"Oh no Elias, I'm still haven't done with my ranting!" Shai said, pushing him off from the couch._

_"OUCH! What the fuck Shaaaaaaaa....." Elias look angry at the girl but his words quickly trailed away when he saw the young artist._

_Hosuh only gave him a small wave. "Um.. Hi?" He shyly said it. "My name is Hosuh, nice to meet you." He bent down to help Elias stand up._

_Elias quickly blushed, "O-Oh, er- Elias.. Elias Lim." The taller boy introduced himself but then quickly rushed out of the room._

_Leaving Hosuh to be confused with it. "Um- Did I do something wrong?" Hosuh asked._

_Ajay shook his head, "Nah, that boy is just shy around someone new." He smiled. "Just shrugged it off."_

_"Yeah, he's a really chill guy. Don't worry about it." Ann added._

Hosuh couldn't help thinking if he did something wrong since he really want to get along with the coworkers here.

_When suddenly, Hosuh's phone rang. "Oh shoot-" Hosuh quickly search for his phone in the pocket and look at it. It was Jo but before Hosuh could even swipe to answer it, he the noticed the time._

_"CRAP! IT'S SEVEN-" Hosuh shrieked, "I-I need to go, I still have assignments to do."_

_"Alright, bye Hosuh! Can't wait to have you here!"_

_"Be safe out there buddy."_

_"Please to meet ya!"_

The other waved at him before Hosuh stepped outside of the room, but little do they know someone is waiting for the artist behind the walls.

_**"Hey, got a minute to talk?** "_

Hosuh quickly look aside as he closed the door. It was no other than Elias.

_"Um.. Sure, is everything okay?" Hosuh calmly asked the messy haired boy._

_Elias rubbed the back of his head before putting them in his pockets. "Look, I know you're just searching for a job..." He stopped, giving Hosuh a stern look, making the other boy had shivers trailed down his spine._

Elias slowly walked towards the artist, who's hugging his bag tightly.

And without a warning, he slammed his hands on the wall, causing Hosuh to be trapped between his hands. Hosuh let go of a yelp of surprise.

_"Is this considering as being shy???" Hosuh questioned himself, obviously terrified of the taller boy. He is so confused by it, the others said Elias is a good guy but this is certainly not a good impression of a 'chill' guy._

_Hosuh started to whimper and it caught Elias' attention. The taller boy quickly pulled his hands away from the walls and placed them on Hosuh's shoulders. "Hey, hey, hey... What- Are you crying?" Elias asked in a comforting voice._

_"H-huh?" Hosuh finally toughen up to look at Elias. He couldn't believe it, this guy is the same guy that's probably going to wreck him a few second ago and now, he's being a total sweetheart._

_"I-I'm sorry! I didn't mean to scare you..." Elias said, brushing Hosuh's hair aside from covering his face. "Hey, hey.. Don't cry..."_

_"I-I'm.... Confused..." Hosuh finally spoke._

_Elias just look at him, give Hosuh a confuse look too as a reply. Hosuh blinked and tilted his head to the side, "Y-you're not mad?"_

_"Whaaaaaat? Why would I be mad at you?" Elias questioned. He opened his mouth as to say something but quickly shut it._

_"Oh shit, oh shit..." Hosuh could see Elias' blood rushed up to his face as he realized how soft he just acted in front of Hosuh._

_Elias messily ruffling his hair, "Sorry... I was.. Trying to intimidate you..." Elias explained, leaving Hosuh to have mixed feeling whether is he in danger or totally safe at that moment. "I- Well, want to be serious about the job..."_

Hosuh just gave Elias a weird smile, still confuse and suspicious about the whole thing but honestly... Elias is just an awkward young adult.

_"You... Could just ask me nicely to listen to you..."_

_"I know... Sorry about that..."_

_Elias slowly slide down onto the ground and sat on it. Covering his face if embarrassment. "Oh god... I seriously didn't mean to scare you like that."_

_Hosuh slowly make his way towards the younger boy and sat down beside him. "It's... Fine." Casually resting his head on Elias' shoulder, causing the other boy to slightly blushed._

_The young artist noticed that Elias is looking upwards, thinking about something. "Is there anything bothering you, Elias?" Hosuh softly asked, ignoring the fact he have a lot of assignments to do._

_Elias took a deep breath, then let it go. "I'm just worried about my brother."_

_"He worked so hard to take care of me and the park." Elias said, then he softly smiled. "Daniel adores the park a lot since it is what our parents want to do and probably the last treasure they left for us."_

_"I just... Hope that he could take a break or two." Elias confessed. "He dropped his studies just to support me and literally give it all for me."_

As Hosuh hearing this, he couldn't help thinking how lucky Elias is... He got a very loving brother who would give up on everything for him. Unlike his parents, they're too stubborn to give Hosuh a chance.

Sure, their parents literally ran away without any warning... But Elias have Daniel to-

_"Wait...." Hosuh quickly tilted his head upwards, facing Elias. "You're Daniel's younger brother!?"_

_The blue haired boy rolled his eyes and gave Hosuh a smirk, "Duh... Elias LIM..."_

_"People can have a same surname without being related!" Hosuh said, giving Elias a soft punch on his side. "Fair enough." Elias chuckled._

_Then, the younger boy stood up and brushed the dirt off from his jeans. "Want me to help you?" He placed his hand in front of Hosuh._

_The grey haired boy just smiled at him, "Sure." He took the hand and let Elias pulled him._

_But Elias pulled him with a little bit of force, causing Hosuh's face to be as close as it can to Elias'. The taller boy just smile at him, " **Don't betray Daniel's trust if you get the job**."_

_The way Elias said it sounds friendly, but Hosuh get the idea that he really meant it as he saw the maturity in Elias' heterochromiac eyes._

* * *

Hosuh still have the thought of Elias' words in his mind.

He look at his roommate, who's soundly asleep on his bed. Probably tired from rambling earlier.

Then, Hosuh took a glance at the time in his phone's screen, it's 2.30 am and he's still have a lot of assignments to do.

"Oh gosh...." Hosuh rubbed his eyes. "It's getting late, I better find some time to do it tomorrow..."

But before he headed to his bed, the vibrations from his phone started to shake his desk.

Hosuh quickly grabbed his phone to look at the notification, it was from Daniel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ayeeeeeee, this is quite long because I really want to introduce some other characters in the story too :O


	5. Ms. Angel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ya boi got the job ((Wow, how unexpected :0)) As Hosuh was on his way to the park, he bumped into Ms. Angel... Who's in trouble.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please don't blame my multishipping heart, but I just gonna say it first before y'all got the wrong idea.
> 
> Ivsuh is not gonna happen here :') Same goes Elisuh.
> 
> Both Elias and Ivu are platonic-by and mutually see Hosuh as a friend (well, at least for Ivu rn)., they just found Hosuh to be very adorable.
> 
> If you guys want to ship them in the story, be my guest but like I said- Not gonna happen :')))

It was a Saturday morning, the day looks bright and sunny. Hosuh just smiled at the blue sky, thinking how perfect the day is. He waved at the security guards as he passed by and walked out of the gates of his dormitory apartment. 

"Hey Hos." 

Hosuh turned around and saw Stephen waving at him. The young artist smiled when he saw Stephen and excitedly waved back at him, "Stephen! You would never guess what happened." He said to his friend with an excited tone.

Stephen took off his earphones and started to rubbing his chin, jokingly thinking for an answer like how he did before. "Let me guess.... You got the job?" He snapped his fingers.

Stephen loves the expression that Hosuh made when he guessed it correctly. He finds it adorable when the young artist surprised and it made Stephen's heart flutters a bit.

"How did you know??" Hosuh gasped, he was amazed by Stephen's answer.

The taller boy just shrugged, "I don't know Hos, I'm just very good at it." He said, ended it with a smile. "So, where are you going right now?" 

"Oh, apparently the park only opens during the weekends... So, I'm off to work now!" Hosuh answered.

When Hosuh finished, he just smiled and went ahead, leaving Stephen to be confused as he fixed his glasses and checked on his watch.

"Er.. Hosuh, it's 8 am... The park opened at 10!" Stephen said.

Hosuh spun around, "I know! I'm just gonna grab my breakfast first and then wait for Daniel to open it." Hosuh replied. The black haired boy faceplam and fasten his steps to catch up with his friend.

"Horrible decision, really." Stephen mumbled.

The young artist look at Stephen when he walk besides him, "Hey Stephen, why are you up this early? I don't think anyone have a class on the weekends..." Hosuh asked.

"Oh, I just need to see the lecturers." Stephen answered, then he continued. "I need to ask them for their opinions on my teaching presentation."

Hosuh just look at Stephen blankly, then he look behind him and his friend. The artist look back at his friend, it seemed like Stephen doesn't notice a thing.

"But Stephen... We're already out of our university's gates..." Hosuh softly spoke, calling Stephen out.

Stephen just look at the gates, "Aaahh..." Hosuh could see his face turning red as an embarrassment, knowing by he's totally distracted by Hosuh.

"Oh my gosh Hosuh, this is all your fault!" Stephen playfully yelled at the artist.

Hosuh was dumbfounded, but managed to give a reply. "Me?? What did I do??"

"You're distracting Stephen!" The taller boy playfully did a kicking gesture. "All Stephen wants to do is see his lecturer!"

"How did I even distracting you??" Hosuh said as he avoided Stephen's kick.

"Obviously with your cute little facccceeeee....." Stephen didn't finish his sentence and let the last word trailed off as soon as he realized what have escaped from his mouth.

Hosuh, who's looking at his friend innocently, just tilted his head. "My cute little- What?" He asked. Hosuh could feel his cheeks started to feel warm.

Stephen froze when he saw Hosuh's surprised face. Embarrassed, he quickly covered Hosuh's eyes to hide his red face. "Nuh-n-nothing! You're not c-cute! Who says you're cute!?" Stephen said, stuttering along the lines.

Hosuh softly pushed Stephen's hand away, but still holding it. He look at his blushing friend's violet eyes, they're trying so hard to avoid eye contact. Hosuh couldn't help to giggle at his friend, he found it to be adorable.

When Stephen noticed the small giggles, he quickly pulled his hand away from Hosuh. "G-geez, screw off Hosuh!" Stephen said, pulling his hoodie to cover his red face and ran back inside the university's territory.

"Wait-" Hosuh called out, but it's too late. Stephen is out of sight.

Hosuh just imagined how childish his friend acted and chuckled. He can't believe that Stephen is a real life Tsundere.

X~x~X

The young artist is on his way to the amusement park, but he quickly stopped as he realized that he is passed by the old cafe... The one that get him fired.

He tried to turn a blind eye on the cafe when suddenly someone called for him."B-babe!"

Hosuh wasn't sure if the person is calling for him or not but he just turned around and a girl glomped onto his arm.

"P-pardon!?" Hosuh look at the girl, she's very beautiful. Short white hair, cute bangs with one flick and her heterochromiac eyes look at him desperately... She looks like she's looking for help.

The girl tip-toed closer to Hosuh's ear and whispered. "Please pretend to be my friend." She said in a fearful tone as she hugged Hosuh's arm even tighter.

Hosuh is clueless what's happening, but he nodded to the girl as an agreement.

"Ivu! Ivu!"

Hosuh could feel the girl jolted when she heard the name. The artist tried his best to not look at the direction of the voice and kept walking faster away from it.

But then, "There you are!" Suddenly, without a warning, a man pushed Hosuh away from the girl. "Ivu, I called you out for a few times! Why didn't you say anything" The man said to the girl, completely ignore the existence of Hosuh.

The artist then recalled the name, so this is the girl that Jo was so fired about.

"I-I told you before, I don't want to see you again!" Ivu angrily said to the man. "You're clearly not being nice to me as a friend! You... Just want something else from me as a return to your 'kindness'." Ivu huffed and crossed her arms, clearly pretending to be brave.

"But I treated you like a gentleman you deserved!" The man said, then he glared at Hosuh. "I am hundred percent sure that he's just going to break you heart like every other guy!"

Hosuh, who's pretty much offended by the man's comment, look at him with disgusted expression on his face. But Ivu cut Hosuh off before he could even say anything.

"Excuse me!? Don't you dare say something like that to my friend!" Ivu yelled, then she continued. "I feel really uncomfortable with you, I just don't want to see you again."

At this point, everybody is looking at them. The bystanders just whispering to each other and mumbled something under their breath.

The man roared at Ivu, "DON'T YOU DARE TALK BACK AT ME LIKE THAT! YOU'RE JUST A WEAKLING WOMAN-"

Before he could continue, someone walk passed the man while pushed him with their shoulder.

The person completely ignoring the man and walk towards Ivu and Hosuh, "Are you guys okay?" Elias asked.

Ivu nod her head, "Yeah... We're good..." 

"HEY FUCK FACE, CAN'T YOU SEE THAT I'M STANDING HERE!" The man roared. Elias turned around and just gave the man a small wave.

"Come on, let's go... I'll be the one who's opening the gates today." Elias said, placing his arms around the shorties' shoulders and walked away.

"OYE! I'M TALKING TO Y-"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP, YOU CRAZY ASS SON OF A BITCH."

Elias' cursed made the man froze and stunned on the spot where he is standing, even Hosuh was stunned by it but Elias is not done with it.

Luckily Ivu managed to dragged him away from the man.

Hosuh never heard Elias cussed out like that, it was even more terrifying than how he slammed his hands against the wall yesterday.

But as long as Ivu and himself are okay, Hosuh just kept on walking.

By the time Elias, Ivu and Hosuh arrived, there's a girl with a peachy-pink hair in front of the entrance.

"Elias? Where's Dan?" The girl asked.

The boy just shrugged, "I don't know, your boyfriend is still searching for something when I walked out of the house." Elias answered.

The girl noticed Hosuh's presence and sweetly waved at him. "Hi, I'm Seh. Nice to meet you." She introduced herself.

Hosuh shyly waved back at her, knowing that she is Daniel's girlfriend.

She checked her phone as she received a call, "Oh, it's from Dan. Elly, could you unlock the gates first?" She asked and answered the phone call.

Elias rolled his eyes, "Why did she even asked if she's not gonna hear my answer?"

Elias unlocked the padlock at stepped aside. "Ladies first." He playfully said it and smirked at Hosuh, then he received a smack behind his head from Seh. "Stop teasing the boy." She said.

"Come on Hosuh, Daniel asked me to show you workplace." Seh gave Hosuh a friendly smile.

Hosuh followed Seh like a lost puppy, leaving Ivu and Elias went towards the staff room to put their stuff down.

"So... He's a cutie huh?" Elias teased.

"Oh, shut up." Ivu punched him.

Back to the young artist and his coworker, "So, first time working at an amusement park?" Seh asked.

"Yup, I'm really excited about it." Hosuh replied, he look at the girl. "So, which station of the rides I'll be working at?" He's looking at the rides.

There's so many rides that are closed due to lack of employees at the park. The merry-go-round is closed, the bumping cars is closed, the scream tower is closed... And many more.

Seh, without turning her head to see the artist, informed him at he's not working at any of the rides' stations since there will be a lot of communication between the employee and the customers... Which Hosuh admitted that he's terrible at.

"Then... What I'll be doing then?" Hosuh questioned the girl with a hair bun.

"There." Seh stepped aside to let Hosuh take a look at the small building.

The building is in soft baby blue in colour with a decorative pastel pink handwriting spelt out Sweet Tooth. It was overall cute and cooling.

Hosuh look at Seh, "I'll be working at an ice cream parlor?" The young artist pulled the door open and walked in.

"Yup! Sweet Tooth is our main ice cream building and every two hours, you and your partner need to open the stall to sell some ice creams outside." Seh entered the parlor, switched on the AC and lights.

"Daniel said it would a perfect place for you to work since no one have ever complain anything bad here and people usually mind their own business while eating." Seh explained, "So, all you need to do is get their order, do their ice creams and make some money."

Hosuh look at the counter and walk around it. "So... Who's working at Sweet Tooth with me?"

"That happened to be me..." A voice boomed from a few metres away. A guy, who's Hosuh very familiar with walking in as he tied his soft pink apron at his back, covering his striped baby blue shirt.

"Speaking of the devil," Seh said, referring to the guy.

The guy walked around the counter and stood beside Hosuh. The young artist weakly look at him, "H-hi... Elias."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quarantine and art block does made me update the fanfic a lot quicker :0


	6. The Cub

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mr. Teddy bear's keep on fluttering thinking about Hosuh, he tosses and turns remembering the artist's face.
> 
> Mr. Teddy Bear need to have a talk with the cub that he's really close with.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'all still here? This fic is boring, a verrrryyy boring story too.  
> But thanks for the support, I really appreciate it :D

As soon as Stephen out of the artist's sight, he quickly hid himself inside of a building.

"Holy crap, holy crap!" Stephen thought, clutching his chest as he remembered how Hosuh looks at him with his deep sea blue eyes.

Stephen could feel it. The sweats rolling down his back, his hands were shaking, his face began to grow redder and redder. Just thinking of Hosuh could make Stephen's heart shakes as it's wanting to escape from his rib cage.

"He's too cute!!!!" Stephen grinned like a dork, "How can I never noticed how pretty he is? Hosuh have been sitting right next to me since the beginning of the semester!" He thought, covering his blushing face.

"Okay, okay... Calm down Stephen..." The student exhale some breath, bring his usual self to control his thoughts and body.

The black haired boy took a peek through the glass door, he didn't spot the young artist at the entrance. "Phew...." Stephen sighed. "I almost blew my cover there."

There's a little secret that Stephen holds with Dan.

Stephen look at his watch, "I should get going now..." Stephen thought. "Though, next time... I have to wake up even earlier so that I won't bumped into Hosuh..."

X~x~X

"The gates should be open by now." Stephen thought as he passed by the cafe. He look at the cafe and then recalled what Hosuh told him about it.

_"I was fired because I was trying to defend myself at the XXX cafe..."_

Stephen look at the cafe with disgust. "Screw you cafe for firing Hos." He thought and continue to make his way to his workplace.

Suddenly, he phone rang. 

Stephen look at the name of the person who's calling him. It was his younger brother, Gavin.

The boy fixed his glasses first, then picked up the phone. "Hey Gavin." He could hear the sound of a car's engine, seems like his brother was driving.

"Sup, bro!" Gavin greeted his brother with an exciting tone. "Hey, hey, hey... Guess who's finally free for the weekend?"

Stephen could imagine that his blue haired brother is grinning behind the phone, happily waiting for Stephen's reply.

"Gavin, you know I have to work on the weekends." Stephen said it in a monotone voice, then he continued. "And please don't tell me that you're on your way here..."

He distanced his phone away, preparing for Gavin's loud voice to burst in.

"WHAT!?" Gavin rose his voice as he heard it. "But Stevy, I've made plans for us to spend our time together." Gavin whined.

Gavin continued to whine and try to be reasonable why he should have the rights to visit him, but Stephen ignored most of it, thinking about a question that have been stuck in his mind since meeting with the grey haired boy.

"Stephen, pleaaaassseeee? Let me at least come to the park that you're-"

"Hey Gavin, can I ask you something."

Gavin's ramblings stopped, the little brother knew from Stephen's tone that it is a serious question.

"Er... Sure, what's the matter?" Gavin replied with a concern voice. He may be the younger brother among those two, but he still felt the responsibility to take care of his siblings.

Stephen opened his mouth as to say something, but quickly shut it. "Oh god... How am I gonna ask him?" Stephen nervously smiled behind the phone, took a short break beside a streetlight while tapping his foot.

When Stephen didn't give an immediate question, Gavin began to worry. "Stephen..? What's wrong?" He asked. "Is everything okay?"

"Yeah, yeah! Stephen is okay!" The older brother tried to assure Gavin that he is perfectly fine.

Gavin, still not convinced, pull over to the side of the road. "Okay... Then what is it?" He had Stephen on speaker but it's for the best to prepare for the worst.

"Um..." Stephen rubbed at the back of his neck. "Just promised me this, do not laugh and don't tell anyone about this." Stephen said it in a stern voice.

"Sure, you can trust your buddy ol' pal Gavin." Gavin smiled, knowing that his brother is trusting him.

Stephen took a deep breath, then exhaled it. "Okay...." He nervously replied. "So... There's this one guy-"

"OH MY GOODNESS-" Gavin excitedly cheered, causing Stephen's ears to bleed as he forgot to put the distance between his phone and his ears.

Stephen sighed, he knew where this is going. "HOW LONG HAVE YOU BEEN MEETING THIS GUY? OOOOOHHH, WHAT'S HE LOOKS LIKE??" Gavin's questions kept on rolling in, he didn't even give Stephen a chance to talk. "I NEED DETAILS!" Gavin screamed.

The student pinched the bridge of his nose. "OH MY GOD, CALM DOWN GAVIN!" He screamed back, causing the people around him to look at him like a mad man. Not that Stephen cares though.

"I... Definitely don't like him like that." Stephen tried to clarify his feelings. "I mean- He is attractive and cute, but that is NOT the case."

Gavin rose one of his eyebrows, "Hold up, did you just call him ATTRACTIVE and CUTE??" 

"Oh noooo... Here we go-" Stephen faceplamed.

"BRO, LET'S GOOOOO-" Gavin fired up, do a fist pump as he excitedly happy for his brother. "So when will I meet my brother-in-law?" Gavin jokingly said that, causing Stephen to blush.

Stephen rolled his eyes, "ANYWAY...." He cleared his throat. "This guy... He IS cute and he's a really nice guy..." The black haired boy ruffled his hair, just thinking of Hosuh could make him blush like a mad lad.

"I actually really like having his presence around me too, he's really cool too!" The older brother complimented his friend without hesitation.

Gavin rolling his eyes while having a smile on his face, "He's totally head over heels for this guy." He thought. "Oh my god Stevy, straight to the point! I don't want to hear you're being a lover boy."

With his younger brother's comment, Stephen let go a huff. "Stephen can say whatever he wants!" He said, then continued. "I just wondering if you could give me an advice."

Gavin rubbed his hands together, "You came to the right place my dearest brother, I can give you all my love tips-"

"NO NO NO, I DEFINITELY DON'T WANT THAT!" Stephen quickly declined.

"Huh? Then?"

"I... How to build a bond with someone? In ANY kind of relationship."

The younger brother blankly stared at his phone with confusion for a few seconds, "Stephen, you're not an eight years old child...." 

"Well, obviously! But I just want to..." Stephen stopped, swallowing his nervous stutters. "Know what's the best way to have a bond-"

"You go and talk to him like a normal person." Gavin cut his brother off, ended it with a smile. He knew his brother is too shy to toughen up himself around the people he admired.

Stephen quickly shook his head. "I KNOW THAT- I just- I can't just go causally talk to him without knowing what to say!" He nervously replied.

"Okay, how cute is this dude anyway?" Gavin asked, but he didn't received a response. Gavin had a smirk on his face. The younger brother knew exactly what his brother think, Stephen is really liking this mysterious guy. "Bro, I love you and support you but if you don't act soon... Someone is gonna take him away from you, especially if he's cute"

Stephen stunned after hearing that. His little brother made a good point, but then again... Stephen prefers to spend more quality time with someone that he cares, it's better to take things slow.

The student confidently huffed, "Stephen can do whatever he wants! If I want to make a move on Hosuh, then I WILL DO IT."

"OOP- So this attractive and cute brother-in-law's name is Hosuh?"

"Bye Gavin." Stephen said it in a monotone voice, obviously tired of his little brother's teases.

"No, wait-"

Stephen hung up and honestly, he is late for this work.

The black haired boy fixed his glasses and continued to make his way to the amusement park.

* * *

The boy managed to snuck into the Keshi's Wonderland through the side gates nearing the dumpster without people noticing him, he have been doing this for months now.

In order to keep his secret identity from any employees and he is definitely NOT going to use his money to enter the park.

Once he is in, he casually walked inside as he is one of the customers. Having both of his hands in his sweater's pocket while whistling a chill tone.

Stephen stepped closer towards the staff room's door, he opened it slowly to see if anyone is inside. "All clear." Stephen smiled and took a step in.

Normally, he wouldn't have to do this since he would be the first person to arrive to the park and he'll be all ready in his 'uniform' to work.

But since he bumped into Hosuh this morning and talked to Gavin over a long phone call... He is unusually late.

The blacked hair guy went straight towards the male locker room and locked the door behind him. Stephen unlocked his locker and took out his uniform.

He quickly stripped his clothes off as he is already late and stepped inside his suit.

Stephen ruffled his hair, "Well, how about we go to Sweet Tooth? Mr. Teddy Bear wants to pay someone a visit." He smiled, putting on the bear's head and opened the door.

As soon as he stepped outside of the Staff room, Stephen's character turned 180 degree.

He's skipping happily around the park and give a bubbly wave to the customers. Mr. Teddy Bear went closer to the pair of women with a baby on one of the woman's arms. The bear played a short game of peek-a-boo with the baby, making the family laughed of happiness.

Mr. Teddy Bear waved the family goodbye and continue to skip toward the ice cream parlor.

Mr. Teddy Bear's heart is fluttering as there's a flower about to bloom. Just by having the image of the artist is enough to make a smile appear on his face.

As soon as he saw the ice cream parlor, the bear quickly rushed towards it. Expecting a huge smile on Hosuh's face to see him.

The bear acted all cutesy with the customers inside the parlor by waving at them through the glass window, the customers waved back with a happy mood. Then the bear continued his act by peeking at the door.

But Hosuh didn't seem to notice him.

Mr. Teddy look at Hosuh, who's preparing an ice cream for the customer in line. The Bear hid behind a the wall but purposely stuck his bottom out and wiggled his tail to caught the artist's attention.

But once again, failed.

"Okay, enough with the cute act." Mr. Teddy Bear thought. He waved aggressively in the air, with an annoyed facial expression inside the suit.

Then, finally their eyes met.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, thank you so much for supporting this fanfic of mine :')


End file.
